


Hero

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [40]
Category: Kamakazi Girls
Genre: F/F, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoko & Ichiko are heroes for each other. Festivid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/byp9rvkpkbipp67/KamakaziHero.mp4)


End file.
